


Night Plans

by ChatoyantChan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and get a little gay, azuguy if u squint but like ur squinting into the sun, basically they walk and talk, everyone in winter is mentioned but, i need a tag between established relationships and getting together bc thats what this, lots of gay pining, pretty neon lights go brr, rated t for holding hands, theyre def gay tho, topic shifts fast but i THINK thats realistic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan
Summary: Azuma and Guy have a walk and talk at night about the perception of their troupemates (and some pining on the side for good measure).
Relationships: Guy/Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 17





	Night Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I started listening to Ayase’s album super late at night and now here we are… Stream Cynical Night Plan, Ghost City Tokyo, Fiction Blue, actually just stream the whole thing-
> 
> Also topic kinda changes halfway through accidentally but it's for the best I think? I'm not sure what I was thinking ok-

“Yukishiro, where are you going?”  
Ah, he was caught huh? He knew he probably couldn’t slip past the watchful eyes of someone trained like Guy, but he thought he might have had a chance anyway.  
“Bathroom is all,” and Azuma offers his gentlest of smiles.  
“That’s why you grabbed your coat?”  
“Same as ever, nothing gets past you” and Azuma chuckled, fully prepared to resign at his attempts of escape and really go to bed.  
“I’m not going to stop you from going out” It’s not that Guy particularly cared what his roommate did, he’s just worried is all (at least he assumed? he’s still a little new to this emotions thing after all).   
“Oh?” Azuma for sure thought he would hear about how late it was, and yet… “you can join me if you want” slipped past his filter… even if his original intentions were to enjoy some alone time, he still much preferred company when he could have it, and well Guy was just perfect place perfect time, or something like that.  
“You don’t mind?” was Guy surprised, was he flustered, he didn’t know (no really, he didn’t).  
“Of course not,” and there it was again, Azuma’s soft smile…  
———————  
“Ah, forgive me but may I ask where we are going?”   
“No need to be so formal, just think of this as a midnight stroll.”  
“Oh, I see then.” Guy nodded, and the silence returned. They had already been walking for probably 10 or so minutes, but it occurred only now that he probably should’ve asked from the start where they would end up, after all, Azuma is known for his surprises sometimes.   
The walk continued, the neon lights of the streets buzzed, for a Saturday night it wasn’t particularly crowded, but it was pretty late all things considered too…

The soft fluorescent glow surrounded Azuma himself like a halo or something… he wasn’t sure actually, all he knew is that he was probably well suited for these kinds of nights in cities.  
“Do you ever wonder what kind of lights suit you?” Azuma asked out loud before he could think, he really needed to stop doing that, didn’t he?  
“What do you mean?” And Guy glances over at him, the blues softly shading his back, a cold sight if you asked Azuma…  
“Ah, it is kind of weird after all” he looks down at the ground, “perhaps it’s just a me thing” and he meets Guy’s eyes again, a small smile back on his face.   
“Even then, you can still explain it to me” Guy starts, he too looks away over at the window on the shop they’re passing by, “it’s not like I’ll judge you.”  
“You’re too kind, you know?” Azuma starts off, “but I guess the only way to explain is everyone is suited for a certain light.” Azuma trails off, he’s given this extensive thought before he met Guy, back when his room was still lonely despite everything, and on the few nights he wasn’t accompanied by some member for this or that…   
perhaps an example would serve best-   
“Like, I think Tsumugi is someone who should bask in the midday sun, because it’s warm, bright and inviting, you get it?”  
“Ah, I think I see where you’re headed with this, please do continue.”  
“Hmm, I think Tasuku is like a morning sunrise, something about it is nice and fresh… but I guess that one is more of a stretch-“  
“No no, I think I get it, Takato is someone who is always setting out for new opportunities, even if they’re for acting, so I see why you associate him with dawn.”  
“You pick up fast,” Azuma pats Guy gently on his back shoulder, his smile is one of the softest Guy has ever seen in his life… and in the glow of the purple lights from the near building, he never thought he’d see such a sight again, no matter how much he would want too.  
“I think Hisoka suits moonlight just fine, he’s got a cold but soft appearance,” Azuma looked forward, at the sights ahead (even if it’s just more various neon hues), “but maybe that’s the nighttime sleep connotation too.” and he chuckles slightly. He spares a glance at Guy, who with all respect seems to simply be listening, but Azuma knew he was probably invested, so he carried on. “Homare reminds me of sunset, dramatic, vibrant, colors, because after all, he’s our unparalleled eccentric.”   
Before Azuma had much time to continue his thought process, “I think this suits you best.”  
“Oh?” Guy’s answer was definitive, and even if Azuma was confused he did admire the confidence-  
“This sort of neon lighting,” Guy looks over to Azuma, who already was listening attentively with something akin to bated breath, “I think it’s the light you’re made for.” he ponders just a second longer, “it’s not natural by any means, but it’s made for you, the colors are muted and it leaves a nice glow, I think it really captures your essence.” And Guy is done. He hopes his feelings come across right, and as he looks to gauge Azuma’s reaction, he notices he’s stopped walking beside him, putting Guy a foot or so ahead.  
“Do you mean that?” Azuma asks, his eyes fixed at the ground more than anything, and Guy had to guess he seemed lost in thought.   
“Of course.” Is Guy’s only response, but Azuma catches the smile, it’s nice, he wants to see it more.   
“How flattering of you” and Azuma begins to pick his pace back up, him and Guy back in their comfortable pace from before.   
“You remind me of fluorescent lighting, oh god that sounds so boring I’m sorry-“ Azuma laughed at his own words, slightly brushing his hand Guy’s arm from the sudden movements, “but it’s really warm and reliable, like you.” And he looks to see Guy nearly studying him, as if there was something to figure out (maybe there was, what did he know after all?).  
“That’s nice of you” and Guy looked away rather quickly, kind of like if he was-  
“Are you flustered? That’s so cute” and Azuma’s laugh is light as he gently pats Guy on the arm a bit.  
“Not at all-“  
“Now now, don’t lie” and his smile has the familiar teasing edge he’s famous for, and Guy wanted   
“Anyway, we should probably head back, it’s rather late”   
“Ah yes,” Azuma wrapped his arm around Guy’s, “We shall.”   
Guy’s mind goes into overdrive, and it really takes every fiber of his being to not freeze up on the spot and maybe even combust. Maybe every step he took was one foot closer to the grave he didn’t know he had dug, but he still wanted to enjoy this moment, even if it would kill him (not that it would, or maybe it would, heart attacks are a thing right? Can you die from embarrassment actually? Well maybe he’ll find ou-)  
“Are you doing alright there?” Azuma’s voice broke through his accidental spiral into panic, which was just as much a blessing as a curse.   
“I’m fine-”  
“You were staring at the ground for 5 minutes are you sure?” Azuma’s eyes hold a mix of concern and humor, Guy was glad he could laugh at his pathetic state, one hand holding? arm holding? session and he was ready to lay down his life for his hot roommate…  
Did he just refer to Azuma as hot? Oh, he’s in deep shit now-  
“If I’m overwhelming you, you can just say so you know?”  
Guy was confused by what he had meant until the sudden loss f warmth from where Azuma had been leaning was gone… wait-  
“I’m sorry if I gave you that impression Yukishiro-” Guy caught himself looking away again, “but if you want to continue we can.”  
“Only if you’re okay with it” And Azuma was peaking to look at Guy’s face, only to see him blushing, a cute sight.  
“Of course” And he offers his arm back out, which cautiously, Azuma takes before returning to lean against Guy slightly like before.  
Despite his flustered state, Guy enjoyed it, and slowly allowed himself to loosen up, maybe it would be a nice walk back to the dorms after all. Plus, seeing Azuma basked in neon lights again was always a welcome sight.

**Author's Note:**

> 1400 words of uh… this shit? The majority was written 3-5am and I finished it off just now so if there was a point to this I don’t know it.   
> they're gay they kiss!!!! stan azuguy idk... yell at me on twt too @chatoyantchan


End file.
